rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Rap Battlez 6
The 6th and final installment of Chaotic Rap Battlez. It features Dragonball Z main character, Goku against DC Comics' Superman. It was released June 2013. Cast Garrett Toler as Superman Unknown Friend as Goku Lyrics 'Superman:' Well it's about time that me and you got matched up for a rap battle, Now prepare your ugly face, 'cause I'm gonna make your brain rattle! 'Goku:' So the universe's greatest heroes finally meet for a verbal clash? You go first, Pajama Boy, either way I'm kicking your ass! 'Superman:' S-S-S-Superman! Up in this bitch, gonna bring the heat and flip the switch On this punk-ass little steroid kid whose rapping skills ain't worth a shit! I could save the world ten thousand times, come back in time and still spit some rhymes! You're not a match of mine, you better get in line! This primate punk is past his prime! So bring it, Kakarot! Let's see how hard this carrot can spit! I'm the Man of Steel, and you're looking small, bro, do you even lift? I fight for truth and justice, what the hell do you even defend? I'll stomp you down into the ground with your little vegetable named friends! You just gonna stand there and yell, like you you do with all your other perps? I wonder how many episodes it'll take for you to spit your first verse! 'Goku:' Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane? Nope! Just a reporter in a cape who's confused about his fame I don't need x-ray vision to see that all of your movies sucked! You're invulnerable? Yet if I threw a rock at you, you'd be completely fucked! Son Goku coming at you, fool! Breaking bones and breaking rules, I'll crush your wits with Dragon Fists, Then Spirit Bomb your ass to bits! I got them Instant Transmission lines, every single time I'm bustin' rhymes I'll school your ass to the sun and back, over 9000 times! Listen up Clark Kunt! You're gonna die once and for all But first I'll give Lois Lane a peek at my Dragon Balls! 'Superman:' School me? Ha! You haven't the slightest bit of education! And everytime you fight, it sounds like you've got massive constipation! Go ahead, harness your Ki, and shoot off all your beams of light Truth is, I'd rather fight your son, I bet he'd put up more of a fight! 'Goku:' I was trained by gods! You've no idea my speed and strength! I don't need microscopic vision when my Power Pole's the perfect length! Nice speedo and tights, I'll bet your sexual preference is a lie, Are you sure that bullets are the only things that shoot into your eye? 'Superman:' I'm putting my disses together so clever, you could never measure the level of pain that I bring! Splittin' and rippin' and serving and dissin', you'll witness the power of Kryptonian King! I got laser vision, and perfect precision You're too dumb to even make a decision! Leaping tall buildings in a single bound, You want to face me now? Yo, you're going down! You're just a pissed off Guido, who never made the cut for Jersey Shore Oh, and I drained all Chi Chi's energy and left her begging me for more! All the Ki in the universe could never help you defeat me! And your rap skills are even lamer than Dragonball GT! The American way is I prevail, facing me, you'll always fail I don't even know why I rapped when all I had to do was grab your tail! 'Goku:' AaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH! * Transforms into Super Saiyan No more delaying what I'm saying, this Super Saiyan ain't playing You're just a solar-powered pussy who needs plentiful slaying! I've got four forms, bitch, you can't keep up with my pace Why don't you make like a super sneeze and get the hell out of my face! I put gods in their place, break your unstoppable force Laws of physics don't matter when you can fucking teleport! It's Doomsday for you, Clark, call it a Kryptonite Bomb I'll send your ass back to Smallville with a KAMEHAMEHA! I prefer a fair fight, but I could have killed you just for fun But son, this is only round one, our battle has just begun! Who Won? Superman Goku Trivia: *This Rap Battle has been done by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Goku Category:Superman Category:Garrett Toler Category:Goku Actor